Wireless communication devices, such as mobile cellular radios, exist that can provide not only wide area internet service to a user over a wide area wireless network, but can also provide local area wireless internet service to another wireless device using an internal local access point function (known as Hotspot in some systems), in which the wireless internet service is provided over a wireless local area network connection, such as Wi-Fi™ wireless local area connections that are certified by the WiFi Alliance™ organization of Austin, Tex.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.